The Mob Boss And His Young Love
by lilbrig01
Summary: Derek is one of the most feared Mob Bosses around you don't mess with him or his young love Casey McDonald. He has loved her since he was 13 she was 8 at the time and he had no idea. He has been watching her for years waiting for his chance to get her. Casey is confused this boy seems so familar but she just can't remember him. Will she love him back or will she leave him hurt.
1. Prologue

Sitting at the park was a thirteen year old Derek watching his five year old little brother play. Derek didn't have many friends and he wasn't really a friendly person so he didn't have anything else to do but watch his baby brother play. He was just standing there watching his brother play with when a little girl ran right into him he looked ready to glare but when he saw her he couldn't she was the prettiest little girl he'd ever seen, even if she was so young. She said," Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that. Oh your cute." She stopped to giggle then said," I'm Casey. Who are you?" For the first time in a long time Derek smiled down at the little girl and said," I'm Derek." She smiled and giggled and said," Your name is cute just like you. Why are you standing here alone don't you have any friends?" Derek frowned again and said," I don't have any friends. People don't like me." She hugged him and said," I like you." He hugged her back and said," I like you too." She said," I come here everyday and my last name is McDonald in case you call out Casey and I am not the only Casey out here." She got up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek and let go of him he said," My last name is Venturi." She smiled and waved as she walked over to her mom. They had the same routine everyday she would sit on the swing he would push her and they would talk. They spent the whole summer doing this then when school started again Derek started his dad's business in the mob. He had Casey followed and watched her made sure she was safe. When her mother died he sent her flowers her favorite flowers to be exact. He continued to watch over her and on his eighteenth birthday he took over for his father. By the time he was nineteen he was one of the most feared mob bosses ever he had girls come and go. He never dated then just did what he wanted and kicked them out. Since he was thirteen years old his only love had been Casey McDonald. When her father needed to borrow money he knew this was his chance he gave him an impossible time to get his money paid back in and just waited. He knows he is obsessed with Casey but she is the most amazing girl he has ever known she is truly amazing and he had to have her. And he was going to. He knows she forgot about he but he could never forget her. And tonight was the night he was going to get her. Hope she has a good day.


	2. Casey's life Gone Mad

Hello my name is Casey McDonald I love to sing and dance I am sixteen and I will be seventeen in three months. My dad's name is Dennis McDonald he just opened a new restaurant and though it's starting out good he looks worried all the time. I guess he's worried about paying the loan he took out. I have no clue what bank he took it from but I'm sure they're not that bad. When I was twelve my mom died in a car crash her name was Mary. I miss her but I love my dad a lot. Today is last day before spring break. I'm a junior this year. I am standing in my room doing my makeup it was light purple eye shadow, base, powder, and pink lip gloss. I curled my hair and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt that said spring break in rainbow letter and flip flops. I looked in the mirror I looked ok. I walked down stair and saw my daddy I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and said," Bye daddy I love you." He hugged me back and said," Love you to baby girl." With that I went and got in my car daddy got me last year it was plain old and cheap but I still loved it. It's black and the inside is very clean like my room.

When I got to school I went to my locker and saw my ex waiting for me there. We broke up last week because I caught him cheating on me with the head cheerleader. I broke up with him the second I saw them I cried for a bit but I never regretted it. I said," Ugh what do you want Max?" he looked at me he thinks he can have anything he wants because he's the captain of the football team. He sighed," Come on Case you know you miss me." Wow I rolled my eyes he really is dumb," Max I haven't missed you at all in fact I'm glad to be done with you now please go away." He ignored me and said," You know there's this great party to kick off spring break tonight at Roberts we should go together." I said," I'm going just not with now please move I need to get to class." He just glared at me," Whatever you'll miss me and come crawling back and if you beg hard enough I might take you back." I rolled my eyes yeah right. I got my books out of my locker and walked to first period and sat down next to Emily. I sat down and said," Hey. You look excited what gossip are you dying to spill?" She squealed and told me all about the latest scandals of our little school. The rest of the day passed quickly. I called dad and told him I was going to Emily's and that we were going to a party and that I was crashing with her. He said ok and I went to Emily's I touched up my makeup and re-curled my hair. Then I put on my light purple short dress that stopped upper mid-thigh and it flowed out. I also put on my white stilettoes, my black hoop earrings, my necklace with a red heart with a black 16 inside of it, and sprayed on my perfume and I was ready to go. We went in separate cars just in case one of us wanted to leave early. When we got there we were checked out as usual and I didn't drink any I had to drive after all. I was having fun danced with a few guys around ten I realized I hadn't see Emily in a while so I went to find her and when I did I wished I hadn't. She was making out with Max I know we broke up but she's my best friend and I could never do that to her i said," Really loudly are you serious Emily?" she broke away from Max and looked so panicked and said," Oh Case I'm so sorry it just happened." Max looked more upset he said," It was just an accident she means nothing to me you know I still love you that's why I'm working so hard to get you back." I rolled my eyes and said," When school gets back in after spring break if either of you ever talk to me again I will make sure every little thing I know about you becomes public knowledge I'm done with you two stay away from me."

I couldn't cry not in front of everyone and I walked out to my car and drove home when I got there, there was two strange vehicles in the drive way. I walked inside but I didn't see dad so I hollered for him," Dad where are you?" he came out of the kitchen and he looked nervous. I wonder why. He said," Casey what are you doing home I thought you were staying at Emily's?" I sighed," We had a fight I don't feel like talking to her for a while. Are you ok you look nervous." He was about to answer me when we heard," Well Dennis you don't have even close to the amount you own me which is not good." I looked up and saw Derek Venturi the very hot and very dangerous mob boss here in our town. He hadn't noticed me yet but I turned to dad and said," You borrowed money from the mob? What were you thinking!" he looked at me apologetically and Derek said," You should really listen to her she's a smart girl. Now we have a few options of how we can get your payment from you we can sell your belongings, take your restaurant, or we could just mess you. I'm leaning towards all three." Derek paused for a second then he said," However there is one thing you can give me and I will forgive you debt completely." Dad was eager to get rid of his debt and I just stood on and watched as dad said," Anything what do you want?" he smirked and said," Why your beautiful daughter. "I was stunned expected my dad to yell beg plead anything to keep me with him but he didn't he said," Ok you can have her as long as you swear you won't make her a prostitute or something equally as horrible." I was shocked he just gave me away. I had tears in my eyes and I was collapsing when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and hold me up I knew it was Derek he turned me around and let me cry in his chest and said," Don't worry I have special plans for her." I was terrified he then said," Sam, Ralph take miss McDonald upstairs to pack and then have here point out all the things she wants you to come back for tomorrow go." We walked upstairs I was still crying and one of them ralph I think said," its ok Derek doesn't want to hurt you. I promise he'd never hurt a women. He doesn't own a stripper club or a whore house or anything like that and he'd never force you into anything please don't cry I can't stand it when girls cry." I cried a little less knowing that he wasn't taking me for my body and packed a bag that would last a week for clothes. Then I grabbed my straightener, curling iron, blow dryer, makeup, perfume, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, razor, shaving cream, a bunch of nail polish, a bunch of heels and flip flops, and some jewelry, my brush, my tooth brush, my tooth paste, a few purses, and my school bag. I gave them four bags, one was full of bras and underwear I cleared out my whole drawer so they wouldn't go through them, and said," The clothes will last me a week so tomorrow clear out my drawers and closet. Get the blanket and pillows off my bed. Please bring my vanity and the stool. I know this is a lot to ask but can you grab my desk to that's all I want." They smiled and Sam said," We can get all those things for you get whatever else you need and we need to leave." I got my laptop, its charger, my cell phone, my cell phone charger, my iPod, and my purse. I think that's all. I walked down the stairs behind the boys I walked over to Derek and held out my computer bag he took and all the men watched me as I walked over to my dad and slapped him clear across the face I then said," I will never forgive you for this don't ever try to contact me after tonight hope it was worth it." With that I walked to Derek and let him put his arm around my waist and pull me out the door. I looked at him and asked," What about my car?" He smirked down at me," You won't need it." I'm still extremely terrified and I don't want to piss him off so I keep my mouth shut. He helped me into his black lambo and we were off. I was so scared I had no idea what was going to happen.


	3. Shopping!

**hey guys i'm working on updating all my stories don't hate me. lol i'm working on it. this was the most popular so i updated it first hope you like it!**

We pulled up to this big amazingly gorgeous house. Derek parked in front of the Door Sam and Ralph parked behind him. Derek came around and opened my door for me then offered me his hand and helped me out. I grabbed my purse and computer bag. Derek took my computer bag and led the three of us to a room it was huge three times the size of the one at my house. Well my old house. They set all my belongings down. Sam and Ralph left the room and Derek turned to me and said," This is your home now all your belongings you asked for from your old house will be delivered here tomorrow when they get here tell the boys where you want them and they will put them there. There are to chest a drawers in here and a walk in closet for you clothes and shoes. I will take you shopping tomorrow after we get your stuff settled to get more clothes furniture and anything else you want. Make a list of food you like and the maid will get it at the grocery store. There is a phone over there on the night stand its labeled. It tells you what number to dial for what room. There is an alarm clock up there too. I heard you were a dancer so I will have one of our gyms turned into a dance studio for you. And my room is right across the hall if you need anything. Your bathroom is the other door that's not the closet and I think that's everything. Any questions?" I shook my head and looked down I was still scared of him. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him and said," I will never hurt you if you believe anything believe that. I would never hurt you please don't be scared of me I know how I got you here was horrible but I like you." I froze that sounded so familiar. I looked in his eyes and said," I'm still scared it just won't go away you Mr. Venturi are the most feared mob boss around I'm sure you've killed people before. It's just scary to think about." He sighed and said," I know this does not make things better but the only people I have killed were scum. Rapists murder's and abusers." I sighed," it makes it a little bit of a difference but it's still scary you could kill me if I piss you off." He held my face with both hands looked into my eyes and said," I would never kill you even if you piss me off ok?" I nodded and he smiled and kissed my forehead and said," I'll leave you to get settled in and I'll see you in the morning." With that he left my room and I sat there for a second then got ready for bed. I went to bed that night I dreamed of that boy again from when I was little. I wish I remembered his name. The next morning I woke to a knock on my door I was in a my blue nightgown dress that stopped mid-thigh I said hold on I went to my bag put on a t-shirt that was form fitting and black that said DANCER in purple letters I then put on some dark denim shorts that stopped upper thigh. I brushed my hair and teeth. I did the same make up as yesterday expect I wore dark purple eye shadow and black eye liner. I opened the door and in came Ralph, Sam, and some other guy. They were bringing my stuff from my old house I pointed out where everything should go they just put my clothes on the bed. After they were finished the other guy came up shook my hand and said," Hello I'm Truman." I smiled I said," Hi I'm Casey." He said," I know we go to school together I'm sorry about Max and Emily by the way I was at the party. "I frowned," its ok and thanks I'm sorry I never noticed you at school." He smiled and said," It's cool. We run in different groups its ok." I smiled at him," Well maybe when we get back we won't." he smiled nodded and they all left. I sighed I really was oblivious sometimes. I lay back on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. This time yesterday I never dreamed I would be here in a crime lords house the most feared man in this city, and if I'm honest I'm not scared of him there is something so familiar about him. I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I get up and open the door and there was Derek. "Hello Mr. Venturi," I say he smiles and says," It's Derek and I'm here to take you shopping. Clothes or furniture first?" I thought for a second," Clothes." He laughed and said," Alright mall first."

We went to the mall and I swear I tried on the most beautiful and expensive clothes I have ever seen. He bought me 50 new tops, 22 undershirts, 18 pairs of jeans. 7 pairs of capris, 20 pairs of shorts, 12 miniskirts, 5 sun dresses, 9 mini dresses, 15 formal dresses, 4 pairs of leggings, 17 pairs of open toed six inch heels, 3 pairs of six inch high heeled boots, 2 pair of cowboy boots, 10 pairs of converse, 12 pairs of flip flops, 8 pairs of flats, 15 pairs of dance short shorts, 6 pairs of dance tights, 15 dance tops, 3 leotards, ballet shoes, pointe shoes, jazz shoes, dance tennis shoes, 5 pair of sunglasses, 28 different nail polishes, 30 necklaces, 23 pairs of earrings,25 bracelets, 13 rings, 4 jackets, 35 belts, a new straightener, base, powder, blush, a giant thing filled with tons of eye shadow, multiple colors of eye liners, mascara, 11 tubes of lipsticks, 16 things of lip gloss, 19 different kinds of perfume, and finally 29 matching bras and underwear and 12 corsets, which Derek was not allowed around while I bought it. When we were done at the mall he looked at me and said," Did you get everything you needed?" I laughed and said," I have more then I needed." He laughed and said," Now to the furniture store." We left the mall and went to his car today he is driving a purple and black lambo. When we got on the road I decided it's time I get to know my captor," So how old are you?" he looked at me and said," Twenty-one why?" I giggle," I want to know more about the man I'm living with." He says," Ok ask away I'll answer what I can." I thought about it," why are you so ice to me and why did you want me for my dad's debt?" he smiled at me and said," If you think about it you'll figure out the answer to that." I spent the rest of the car ride thinking about it trying to understand want he meant. When we got to the furniture store I looked around and decided all I really wanted was a new bigger bed and a chair for my room. He bought both items for me and we went back to his car and had another silent drive. When we got back to his house and inside I smiled at him and gave him a huge hug and said," Thank you so much this is amazing, you're awesome!" he hugged back and smiled down at me and said," It was no problem you deserve it all and more." I smiled told him good night and went upstairs got ready for bed I sat up and played on my laptop for a bit I checked my email it was full of messages from Emily and Max I deleted them all and went to lay down. As I fell asleep all I could think about was what Derek said in the car what did he me did I know him, did he know me? That's all on my mind as I drifted to sleep.


End file.
